Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image forming system extracts a log image of an image forming apparatus. The typical image forming system generates data for search to extract a log image based on text information extracted from the log image by optical character recognition.